Heal My Scars
by HotChocolateBlues27
Summary: JD is more than a little alarmed to find an unnaturally thin boy passed out outside of his apartment one morning. Al finds himself enjoying the craziness of Sacred Heart. Truth can't enjoy itself more. Ed just wants to find his brother. (Season 4 of Scrubs, set after The Promised Day FMA) Enjoy


**Hey everyone! So I really shouldn't be doing this but I was bored and watching Scrubs and somehow this came out of it! So here is another random crossover.I wouldn't be surprised if no one reads itbut I'm going to keep my fingers crossed! I don't really know where I'm going with this as I'm just writing it for fun. Please review because that is my motivation! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own eitherof these TV shows even though it would be totally awesome if I did...**

* * *

It was an average morning for John Dorian. That is until he heard a crash outside of his shared apartment. As he went to open the door Turk walked in, looking confused. "Was that you?"

JD just shook his head silently and went to open the door. He took in a sharp breath when he saw the disturbing sight that lay on the floor. There was a body, that was almost a skeleton with how unnaturally thin it was. He could not see their face as long, dead looking hair covered it, but by their bare chest he figured it was a male. That wasn't all though. Around the boy, there was a complex circle that almost looked as if it had been scorched into the carpeting. "What the heck…" was all that JD could say as Turk came up behind him and had a similar reaction, quickly calling out for his wife, Carla. Finally remembering that he was, in fact, a doctor, JD rushed forward to check on the boy and see if he was…well, still alive. He felt a faint pulse and breathed out a small sigh of relief. "Get a blanket! He's still alive! We need to get him to the hospital!"

After a flurry of movement, JD had the boy in his arms, scared that he would crush the frail body. Even though he knew the boy would be light, it still shocked him. He wondered how this could have even happened. How does someone get this bad? It looked as though the boy hadn't been outside for years. But that wasn't important right now. The boy was on the verge of death, they had to get to the hospital now.

Carla brought the car around and they all piled in for a tense ride. They pulled up and immediately checked him into the emergency center, anxious over what would become of the mysterious boy.

They all went off to their jobs, Dr. Cox having been assigned to the boy. After a relentless morning, not only filled with incoming patients, but also the Janitor's nonstop teasing, JD and Turk found themselves eating in the cafeteria, as usual, with Elliot and Carla.

"By that time the fire was everywhere but we still had five shots left so I decided it was time to-"

JD was cut off from his story by a cough by Dr. Cox who looked more than a little annoyed. "Betsy! Come with me! It's about the boy you brought in…he woke up and I want you with me on standby in case anything goes wrong. I also need details about how you found him. Now are you gonna just sit there eating your pudding and waiting for the adults to do something or are you gonna get up?" With that he walked off, not even checking that JD was behind him. Turk gave his best friend a pitying look and he followed, leaving Elliot asking what happened and Carla and Turk filling her in, as Turk stole JD's food for himself.

Meanwhile, JD found himself in front of the blonde he found this morning. Dr. Cox had already told him that the police were waiting for the boy to get better, so they could question him. Usually they would only call child services, but the strange circle around the boy was enough for an investigation. Unfortunately, it would probably be awhile for the boy to be comfortable enough with an interrogation. His condition was bad. It was almost as if he had gotten only just enough nourishment to survive.

The boy had fallen asleep again once they arrived, but instead of going back to lunch, he decided to wait for him to wake up, wanting to get answers. It was natural for the kid to be this tired, but the doctor couldn't imagine how his condition could get this bad.

Finally, the blonde's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, panicked, and a soft voice croaked out a weak, "Ed?"

His eyes landed on JD and Dr. Cox, who had just broken out of a glaring contest as the boy woke up. The both began to talk at the same time but stopped, seeing the blonde's eyes widen in shock, and a small grin break out on his face as he looked down at himself. He let out a whispered explanation of "My body!" as both doctors looked confused at how he could be happy about his state. But soon the boy was touching everything around him. The bed, the hospital gown, the table, and his skin. Sadly, this was enough to exhaust him as movement took much effort from his atrophied muscles. As he looked back to the doctors a look of embarrassment, then worry crossed his face. "Um, where am I, sir?" He addressed Dr. Cox as he was closer.

"You are at Sacred Heart Hospital. I am Dr. Cox, and this is Dr. Dorian. Now could you please tell us your name?"

The boy once again looked confused but answered the question with a nervously. "I'm Al…Alphonse Elric, where in Central is…never mind," The boy…or rather Alphonse seemed to have decided that his question was not worth asking.

They went on to tell him about how he was found, asking him about it. Apparently, he couldn't remember. They asked him about family (apparently his parents were dead, but he had a brother), his age (15), where he was from (Some small town they hadn't heard of) and varying other questions that he answered vaguely. Soon it was apparent he had been pushed past the point of exhaustion as he fell asleep in the middle of their conversation. JD felt a little bad and insisted they go easier on him next time Elric woke up and went back to his other patients. He spoke to Carla again, who would apparently be taking care of the boy and checked out when his shift was done, going straight back to the apartment, falling asleep immediately after his long day. His dreams were plagued by a suit of armor and a boy with metal limbs who had a goal…


End file.
